The Forbidden : Jolyne X Jotrao
by Dumbitchjuice
Summary: Possible Spoilers for Part 6 of JJBA so just be aware! In this AU Jotaro and Jolyne end up escaping the prison and Jotaro still alive, but hurt. Him and Jolyne have some alone time on the submarine while heading to Japan. They end up bonding over some drinks and get a little to close ...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. (Spoiler to part 6?)

This is my version of where Jolyne ends up escaping the prison after Jotaro visits her and his stand didn't gent taken. This will probably be like two chapters maybe 3. I hope you guys like this. There will be smut fair warning.

"Jolyne let's go!" Jotaro called out to his daughter. The two ran past the gated fence of the Green Dolphin Street Prison trying to escape to the submarine the Speed Wagon Foundation had hidden. Dozens of prison guards were hot on their tales, bullets raced past them missing them by barely a inch.

"Hurry we are almost – AHG!" Jotaro was hit in the back of his left shoulder blade from a stray bullet.

"Dad!" Jolyne cried out. She tried to rush towards him, but there were to many shots being fired and she knew she'd be done for. Instead she ran towards the ocean, Jolyne reached the shore, dropping the necklace her father gave her on the ground to summon the submarine. Bubbles began to form at the surface of the water then suddenly a large metal machoism began to rise. She used her stand ability, Ocean Free to wrap her string around Jotaro' s body, pulling him away from the danger. The roof of the submarine was sticking out of the water, there was a latch attached to the entrance. Jolyne lifted the latch and threw Jotaro in first, he hit the floor of the machine hard. He grunted in pain and he was nearly unconscious, Jolyne shut the top door and slid down the ladder. Immediately she found the control panel of the machine and pressed a button that was labeled 'dive'. The submarine began to descend into the water, the SWF had automatically set its coordinates into a secret location to get the Kujo's to safety.

"Were safe for now…" Jotaro sat himself up against a wall and breathed heavily, the energy in his body was fading away rapidly. There was blood gushing down his left side, the bullet had shot straight through his body. It was hard to move for him; he pressed his other hand over his wound to try to stop the bleeding. Jolyne rushed over to his side,

"Dad are you ok?" she took off his large coat to take a closer look at his wound.

"I am fine... just help me up. There is a first aid kit in one of the rooms." Jolyne wrapped his arm over her shoulder, she hoisted him to stand. Jotaro' s large size made it difficult for the small petite woman to support his weight, they staggered a bit but she managed to find a room with a bed. She set her father down gently and began to search the room for a first aid kit. The submarine was very large and had a lot of modern furniture. In the room there was one twin sized bed, a set of drawers, a book shelf, a mini fridge fully stocked and a window on the wall to the ocean view.

"The kit should be in one of those drawers." Jotaro pointed to the drawer. Jolyne opened a few of the drawers and then after a few found a big red box. She took it out and opened it and found a few medical supplies along with some pain medication.

"Here lets patch you up old man" Jolyne helped her father sit up.

"Take off your shirt so I can see the wound" she pulled at his shirt. Jotaro began to lift up the bottom of his shift and slid it off, revealing his top portion his body. Jolyne noticed how strong his figure was, he still was pretty toned for a man his age. There were multiple scars all over his chest and arms from previous battles, they were all a light brown shade that was somewhat noticeable. His skin was rough and it looked like the sun had lightly kissed him all over. He was a beautiful man. Mature and strong. Jolyne felt a bittersweet feeling in her chest, she admired how strong her father was and looked but couldn't help but feel that resentment still for abandoning her. She began to clean up the blood up and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Jotaro winced at the pressure, it stung a little bit.

" Sorry, I know it hurts but I have to patch it up or it will get worse." Jolyne smiled lightly and continued to take care of his injury. They sat there in silence as Jolyne tended to him, Jotaro stared at the floor with a blank expression; he wasn't a man for much words. He wasn't sure to say to be completely honest, he had never been close with his daughter. He was never there for her childhood and now he shows up when shes a grown adult. Part of him felt guilty for being a absent parent, it reminded him how his father was; never there.

"All done! Hopefully it wont scar up to bad" she joked. Jotaro shifted his body down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"Thank you" he said flatly. Jolyne pulled the covers over his half naked body and sat down on the bed next to him. She pulled out a white pill bottle from the red box and took out two blue pills.

"Here take these, it will help with the pain." Jolyne reached for his hand and placed the tiny blue pills in them

" I need a drink, get me something from the fridge" Jolyne went to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, when she opened it the fridge was full of alcoholic drinks.

"This probably isnt the best thing to drink with medicine old man" she took out a fruity wine cooler, she figured it was the least alcoholic drink in there he could drink. She took one for herself and popped off the lids.

"Here you go" she handed him his drink while taking a big sip of her own. Jotaro took the pills and a sip of his drink. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Jolyne downing the bottle in her hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Aren't you a little late to start parenting me?" she shot back. Jotaro sighed and took another drink of his wine cooler. He laid in the bed awkwardly. He didn't know how to interact with her, she was right. It was a little late to try to be a father figure to her.

"So where is this submarine taking us huh?" She asked.

" Its taking us to a secret location in Japan. There is a safe house there we can stay for a little while. I already called your mother and told her I was coming to get you so just make sure you call". Jolyne sighed and got off the bed, she made her way to the window on the wall, looking out into the deep blue ocean.

"Japan huh? Guess it will be awhile then before we get there…" she watched some fish swim by , trying to avoid the sub. There was a chair near the bed and took a seat next to her father. She took a drink of her drink and thwittled her fingers in boredom. It was weird being around him, she barely had any memories of him from her childhood. She didn't even know he still knew about her, or even cared.

Then she remembered something, when her and Jotaro were back ther fighting white snake in the illusion, when Jotaro thought he was in trouble he looked at Jolyne and said,

" I have always cherished you…" just thinking about it made her feel warm and a light blush spread across her face. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought, not good but still not all that bad. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, part of her longed-for fatherly love. Every child does. She looked back at him and noticed he was staring back, his eyes seemed to wary and exhausted. She smiled and tuned the lights off in the room.

"Get some rest dad, you need it. Ill stay up if you need me" She smiled and sat back in the chair. The room was dark and a cool breeze flowed through the room from the air vents. There was a low humming noise that came from the submarine, it was somewhat calming in a way. There was a dim light coming from the window, the little fishes swam by and the sea weed flowed side to side in the current. It was beautiful, Jolyne thought. She could understand why her father liked the ocean so much. It felt like another world, a surreal one.

"When you were really little, I used to take you in the submarine and we would go look for dolphins. Do you remember that?" Jolyne was caught of guard, she wasn't used to him talking about personal things. She tried to think but had no recollection of the memory. Part of her pushed any good memories of her father away to make him seem worse than he was. That's what you do when youre little.

" Not really?" she answered honestly

"Oh.." Jotaro felt a little disappointed and finshed off with his drink. He got up himself and struggled to the fridge to get another drink.

"Hey ! You need to lay down you idiot !" she went to go stop him but he already took a full bottle of vodka out. He pushed her away and opened the seal.

" I know that but it helps me relax, would you like some ?" he held the bottle to her face, offering her some.

"Didn't you just tell me I couldn't drink?"

"Didn't you not care?" he was quick with a comeback, something Jolyne got from him. She rolled her eyes then looked at the bottle, she hesitated before accepting the offer. She took it and took a big swig of it. The vodka felt like it burned her throat and sent a warm sensation to her stomach. Jotaro laid back down and took a drink from the bottle, they both took turns. For awhile they sat there silently and just passed the bottle amongst each other, Jolyne made a joke every now and then. She could feel herself getting lighter with every sip, she was getting drunk. Jotaro was even worse considering he took pain meds and lost a lot of blood. He felt like he was spinning and couldn't consecrate, he looked over at Jolyne who looked just as dazed as he is. He never noticed how much time he missed with her, it was like she was a stranger. She had a thin pale face with big glossy green eyes that matched her plump lips. Her shiny hair fell upon her face in a messy manner, her cheeks were bright rosy red from all the alcohol and her eyebrows were thick and strong like his.

" You've grown up so beautiful.." he whispered loudly. Jolyne blushed and brushed the fallen hair from her face, she was flattered.

"You think so?" she laughed. Weird getting a complement.

"Guess its in the genes.." she giggled. Jotaro smiled, which was a rare sight for most. Maybe it was the vodka talking but he truly felt love for her.

"Dad?" Jotaro looked up.

" Why did you leave ?" Jotaro was surprised and nervous at this question. He knew that she had asked before and he would always say 'work' but It wasn't good enough anymore. He hesitated for a moment before answering

"… I wasn't ready to be a dad. And to be honest, I didn't want to be. I felt like I wouldn't be good at it, so I didn't even try. I wanted to focus on my work and travel the world… your mother and I weren't really in love but we just happened to have you.." Jolyne's throat felt sore, like she was going to cry. It hurt her a lot, she already knew the answer but it was hard to hear it aloud from him.

"Oh… so I was just a mistake? Unwanted …?' Now her throat really hurt, she was fighting back the urge to cry. She knew her father was a busy man but now it was time to confront him. Jotaro sat up and patted the bed, urging her to sit next to him. She sighed and gave him a glare, but decided to take a seat next to him.

" You are not a mistake… Jolyne… I know im the worst father in the world, but I meant what I said earlier," she was looking down at the floor, he grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

" I have _always_ cherished you … you will always be a part of me and… I love you for that. I hope that one day you can forgive me…" she could smell the vodka in his breath, he was so close to her.

"You _love_ me ?" she whispered. She couldn't believe it, she wanted him to say it again or prove it some how. Jotaro smiled softly before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"yes". They stared at each other for a moment. Jotaro was admiring his not so little girl, she was a beautiful young woman. She looked just like her mother, young and strong spirited. Jotaro looked down into her beautiful green eyes, they were glossy and full of tears that streamed down her face.

"Dad.." she muttered.

"I…" Jotaro rubbed his thumb against her cheek before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. Jolyne froze at the touch of her father's lips. She didn't pull away from him but just let him kiss her, she was confused and felt strange. She closed her eyes and leaned into his strong body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to get a deeper kiss. Was this the kind of love she wanted? She didn't know, maybe it was the alcohol but it felt good to kiss him. It felt warm and safe, he wrapped his arms around her waist and prodded her mouth was his tongue, asking for permission to enter. Jolyne parted her lips to allow him in, their tongues swirled around each other slowly and gently. Jolyne began to pant, then she bit the bottom of her father's lip playfully.

She could feel a smirk form in the corner of his lips and he bit her back. He placed his hands on her thighs and began to stoke her, squeeze her thighs with each kiss. Jotaro began to slide his hands to her private areas between her legs before giving her a gentle graze. She moaned quietly and then opened her eyes. This was moving to fast, she didn't mean to moan like that. Suddenly she began to feel panic in her chest and she pushed him off.

"What are we doing? This is wrong!" Jotaro opened his eyes and began to panic himself.

" I-I am sorry ! I didn't-" he was trying to find the words but he couldn't. Jolyne rushed out of the room and shut the door trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

More to come ! Its like 4am and im tired but please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a few days to upload but here is the 2****nd**** part. I hope you enjoy **

Jolyne went into the next room over from her fathers. She jumped on the bed and shoved her head in the pillow before letting out a loud muffled scream.

'What the fuck am I doing ?!' She thought to herself. She tried get passed her head what had just happened. Jotaro had kissed her, and not only that but she kissed him back. It felt so warm and inviting, she couldn't help but give in. She had craved her father's affection for years, but not like this. Or maybe she really did want this? She wasn't sure. The alcohol still flowing through her body, making her warm in all the wrong places. Jolyne felt especially warm between her legs, to the point where it was becoming a annoyance. She turned her head to her side out of the pillow and growled. She was so confused and frustrated, it was wrong for a father and daughter to act so provocatively. The more she thought about it the more soaked her underwear became. She squeezed her thighs tightly to resist the urge to touch herself, to relieve herself of these feelings. However, the more she squeezed herself, the more friction would occur which only made it worse. She moaned out angrily, she was becoming frustrated the longer she tried to ignore her warm nether regions.

"Get a hold of youself… maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took care of it now…" There was no point trying to fight it, her blood was rushing throughout her body full of alcohol and her mind was racing. She sighed in defeat and let her body relax, her thighs fell apart from each other stopping the friction in-between. Hesitantly, she began to slide her long delicate fingers down her pale stomach and lifted the waist line of her black pants up. Jolyne then lifted the elastic of her pink panties, finally reaching her fingers to her sweet spot. Her fingers began to rub slowly around her soft pink lips, teasing herself with the sensation. With every movement she let out a little moan of pleasure, not to soon after she started to curve her fingers inward into herself. It was soaking wet as if it was crying to be touched, she would gladly comply to its cries. In went one slender finger, slowly making a circle motion to feel inside her walls. Jolyne bit her lips and bent her head back into her pillow.

"Fuck…" she whispered to herself as she slipped another finger into herself. Thus time she made a scissoring motion inside herself and plunged her fingers deeper. She thrust her fingers into herself more, each time she picked up the pace to increase the pleasure. Her hips thrust upward into her fingers to send them deeper and then she found a nice rhythm to bounce to. Finally, she added one more finger into herself, after preparing her wall with the two, the third one slid in with ease. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, there were so many intense feelings internally and externally. As she furiously thrust her fingers inside of herself the only thing she could think about was her father. She imagined his shirtless body from earlier how manly and strong he looked, he was a powerful man and someone she had always looked up too. She wanted him to love and take care of her like fathers should, but all she could think about is how much she wanted him to be thrusting into her instead of her fingers. Her breathed picked up and she twitched, _fuck _she thought. She knew how wrong this was, but she didn't care and if it could her off she would keep thinking about how bad she wanted her father to wreck her insides. She rolled over on her stomach and raised her ass up in the air. Jolyne sunk her face into the pillow and continued to fuck her fingers.

"Oh dad! Please just fuck me!" she screamed into the pillow which muffled most of it. With this thought, she let out all of her suppressed screams and moans into the soft fabric.

"Please, oh god please daddy! Yes, yes , yess…" Jolyne was getting closer to her climax the more she thought about how Jotaro would pound from behind. It was getting to hot and hard to breathe in the pillow she turned her face to the left to get some air. The moment she opened her eyes, her heart instantly stopped. Her face flushed bright red and she flipped back onto her back to sit up. Jotaro was standing by the doorway leaning on the frame to support himself, with a stone-cold face. At this moment, Jolyne couldn't imagine anything better than death she wished that she could just disappear. maybe this was all some sort of sick dream? They both started atg each other in silence, there was a lot of tension in the air. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking whether he was horrified, disgusted or ashamed? Maybe all at once, it wouldn't be a surprise. Jolyne finally broke the silence,

" W-what do you want huh?! I was busy!" she shouted angrily while throwing her pillow at his bare chest. Jotaro started at his daughter in her state of panic, she was blushing madly and covered in sweat. Her body glistened, and her chest rose up and down from her heaving breathing.

"I was coming to apologize for what happned… I didn't mean to…" he trailed off, he began to fall because he was still very drunk and weakened from the wound on his arm.

" Dad!" Jolyne rushed off the bed and caught his large figure in her arms. Star Platinum phased into the air and flipped his body upward so he could lay on his back.

"Thanks Star" she looked down at her father and sat him up.

" Are you ok? I .." When she saw his face, there was a light pink blush cross his nose and cheeks. His deep ocean blue eyes were half way open, they were staring down at something. Jolyne followed his gaze and gasped. His gaze was aimed towards the large bulge in-between his legs, it made a very noticeable mound from his snake skin pants. Jolyne blushed at the sight and looked away. _Was he watching me? And how if he was.. how much did he see?_ She was so embarrassed by her actions her father just witnessed.

"Jolyne" Jotaro said is a very deep husky tone. She turned to face him once more, his eyes were now staring in her bright green emerald. There was lust and tension emitting from his fixed look, Jolyne felt nervous for she had never seen him in such a state.

"I… I didn't mean to kiss you back there but… but do you feel that way… about your father? Do you want me to do those things to you?" he looked away shamefully. Jolyne was surprised by this and couldn't help but giggle. It was unusual for him to be embarrassed or even show it. She looked down, unable to admit to his face.

"Would it be wrong if I did? I mean- I …I don't know…" she planted her hand to her forehead and wiped away her sweat, both of them had no idea on how to act on their feelings, they were never really good at that. To her surprise, Jotaro grabbed her hand and placed it right on his lower abdomen, to close to his private areas. She blushed but didn't move her hand.

"Is this what you want Jolyne?" He asked firmly. Jolyne stared at her hand and kept thinking about how close she was to him. She slowly slid her hand lower down his body to touch the impressive bulge that stuck out from his clothing. She rubbed her hand over the fabric and gave it a soft squeeze, the member underneath twitched at her touch in excitement. Jotaro hissed and bit his bottom lip, he was really sensitive at the moment. Without thinking Jolyne found herself undoing his belt buckle, then proceeded to rip his bottoms off his body. She straddled her father and cupped his face with her hands,

" It looks like youre the one who wants this daddy.." then planted a kiss on his tough lips. Jotaro kissed her back, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his chest. Jolyne again pulled away, but instead of running away, she made her way back down to his erect member. She traced her fingers down his abdomen teasing all the way down to his V line. She was now face to face with his large cock. He had a bush of curly black hair down at the base, and what arose from it was a large, tan and veiny shaft. She had never seen anything quite as large on any male before, not even her ex Romeo could compare to his massive cock. Jolyne looked up, asking for permission to give it a taste. Jotaro gave her a quick nod, assuring her that it was ok. She took a deep breath before wrapping her fingers around his thickness, slowly massaging it up and down before sticking her tongue out and licked the tip. After breaking the ice, she opened her mouth slightly to just let the tip inside, she swirled her tongue around it clockwise with a occasional flick. Jotaro grunted in annoyance of the teasing, he glared down at his daughter warning her to cut the shit.

"Whats wrong dad? You seem a little annoyed?" she smirked playfully. Jotaro rolled his eyes and then grabbed her hair roughly.

"You know better than to tease your father young lady, don't make me punish you.." he growled. The sound of his voice turned her on, she nodded quick and then he let go of her. She went back down to his cock before sliding half of his length in her throat, he was quite large so she would need to prepare her throat before she could take the whole thing. She used her free hand to massage his base while she bobbed her head to suck off the top half of him. Occasionally she would give his balls a soft squeeze while rubbing the bottom half, she twisted her tongue in all sort of directions in a sloppy manner. The salvia dripping down from her throat made a perfect lubricant to help inch her way down his shaft, she began to bob her head faster while pumping him. Jolyne was becoming excited herself and started to use her other hand to rub her clit. After that she began to hum a little toon to herself to create vibrations in her throat, this drove Jotaro wild so he grabbed the back of her hair and began to thrust himself into the back of her throat. This caught her off guard and she began to choke. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to take in his massive dick in her throat but some tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. It was becoming to much and she gagged a few times. Jotaro was to much into his feelings and continued to force his cock into her throat. He thrusted his hips violently as he pushed her head down to take all of it in. Jotaro moaned loudly before busting his load into her mouth without warning. His warm seed clogged the back of her throat, Jolyne tried to swallow the warm white fluid but it was to much. The edges of her mouth oozed out her fathers cum, Jotaro pulled out and she began to gasp for air.

"maybe a heads up for next time would be nice…" she coughed, still trying to choke down what was left in her throat. She wiped the rest of her lips and gave him a very annoyed look.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself" he panted. He rubbed Jolyne' s chest and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. This helped her feel better, so she forgave him but just this once.

"does that mean youre done now?' she asked. Jotaro laughed and grabbed her by the arms to pull her closer.

"don't worry, I still have a lot more in me.' He bent back her head by grabbing her braid and then gave her small kisses on the side of her neck. This sent shivers up her spine, it felt nice. What started out as small pecks turned into deep bites all over her skin. Jotaro wanted to stain her beautiful pure skin with his feverous love bites. He wanted her, he needed her like no one he has ever had before. She was young, strong and flexible just like his past lover. What once was a sweet girl would now be his little whore for the night, and he couldn't wait to rock her world. No matter how wrong this felt, he would do everything in his power to make it feel oh so right. Jotaro grabbed the zipper from her back and unzipped it slowly. He removed her shoulder straps one at a time, leaving trails of kisses on her shoulder as he did so. Once he pulled her top down, her perky breast bounced out playfully. Jotaro pulled away from the kissing to admire her young supple chest. He traced the pink outline of her nipple before noticing that she had star piercings in her nipples.

" What is this?" he flicked the end of the star which made her moan. Jotaro was surprised by this and smirked.

"looks like these make you extra sensitive?" he got used his index finger and his thumb to gently pinch the little nub on her nipple while he put is mouth on her other one. He swirled his tongue around it before grazing his teeth on her nub. Jolyne moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned back. Jotaro wrapped his arms around her back to hold her from falling back, and then stood up while lifting Jolyne with him. He was struggling to hold her up with his injured arm but noting he couldn't handle. Jotaro set his daughter onto the bed and laid her down, he tugged at her jumpsuit that was at her waist down to her feet, then finally off. Jotaro was amazed by her slender toned body. _What a sight_ he thought. He crawled on top of her and plopped his lips on her. The two wrestled their tongues together trying to fight for dominance over each other, the Joestar/Kujo family had strong fighting spirt so they always wanted to be in control. Jotaro' s hand found its way between Jolyne' s thighs into her womanly parts, he used his thumb to massage her clit while his other 3 fingers entered inside her wriggling around. Jotaro' s fingers were much larger than Jolyne' s which spread her open more than she ever could herself. Jolyne cried out in pain and squeezed her legs together.

" Dad be gentle…" she whined. Jotaro pecked her on the lips and then pulled out his fingers.

"Lick these, it will help" he commanded. His large fingers pressed at the base of Jolyne's bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing him to slither his fingers in. Jolyne sucked on his digits vigorously, trying her best to lubricate them. After a few moments, Jotaro pulled his fingers out and shifted back into her. Now that it was more lubricated, it was much easier to prepare her hole for her fathers' large manly cock. Jotaro spread his fingers out wide and deep inside his daughter, getting her prepared for him. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly acclimating to his fingers.

"Oh daddy…" she whispered.

"Daddy?Hm.. I like that…" he muttered. he pushed her hips down to stop her movement and then pulled out his wide fingers. As he pulled out his fingers, he could her Jolyne whimper in disappointment. He positioned himself to enter inside her, he put his shaft flat on her clit and rubbed it against her. She shuddered and sunk her nails into the mattress sheets. Her pussy lips gripped around his length , trying to suck him in so invitingly. Jotaro could feel how warm she was, it tantalized him in the best of ways but before he could ram himself in he gave her one last look.

"Jolyne, are you sure you still want this?" Jolyne gulped and thought about it. They had already pushed the boundaries of what a father and daughter relationship was but if she let him enter her, that would be past the point of no return. She knew the risk, and decided that she was willing to take it at least in the moment. It felt right so might as well. She brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled whilst wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes dad, please… just fuck me" she tugged his body with her legs and let the tip infiltrate her tight hole. She arched her back at the sensation of being penetrated. Jotaro tucked his hand under her arched back and lifted her ass higher. He proceeded to slide all of his massive cock inside her tiny opening, inching in deeper with each passing second. This barley left room for Jolyne to get coforable with his size, and her body flinched up. She instantly grabbed on to his shoulder then seeped her finger nails into his flesh, along with her teeth into his shoulder to suppress her screams. Jotaro could feel her body shaking underneath him, part of him felt guilty but the other part just wanted to wreck her. However, his fatherly instincts kicked in and her hugged her tightly.

"Its ok, just relax" he kissed her neck and rubbed her body. Jolyne took deep heavy breaths and tried to concentrate on his sweet gentle kisses. He cooed encouraging words in her ear and continued to kiss her on her neck to try to calm her down. This made Jolyne feel safe and so confused. It was so strange that he was deciding to be a sweet loving father when he was shoving his cock inside her. Tears started to swell up in her eyes from all the emotions, _what the fuck was going on? _She kept asking herself that and couldn't seem to find the answer. It didn't matter now to her, maybe shed never know. She pushed him off and flipped him over aggressively and straddled him once more. This baffled Jotaro, she was strong enough to top him and why was there tears in her eyes? She rubbed herself against his cock before shoving the whole thing at once inside.  
"FUCK!" she screamed. She thought she could feel him all the way in her stomach, Jotaro grabbed her hips to keep her from falling off.

"Are you ok Jo-" she threw her hand over his mouth and glared down with the deepest desire and ferocity.

"Shut up old man and let me have this moment" she wanted to remember this as one of the only times he actually showed her any type of affection or lovingness of a father. She removed her hand after he gave her a nod. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to lift herself up and down on his cock. It was spreading her tight little hole to the max, it hurt to be honest but she knew she could take a good pounding. She bounced more frequently and forcibly shoving him in and out. She dug her nails into his shoulders and threw her head back, her ass bounced high and low on his cock, squeezing his member tightly with each stroke. Jotaro placed his hands on her hips and had her let go of his shoulders to sit up. His hands helped guide her up and down by pushing her down faster, he set his eyes upon their private areas watching her pussy engulf his entire cock in one thrust. It turned him on to see such a small frame take in his man hood all at once. Her insides became wetter and adjusted to his girth and length. It was starting feeling pleasurable for her, now being more adjusted she picked up the pace and rolled her hips to create a new sensation. Jotaro squeezed her tighter and growled.

"Fuck…" he groaned and pushed her down harder. Jolyne loved the sound of his sexy gruff voice and wanted to hear more of it. To hear more of that beautiful voice, she grabbed her breast and thwittled with her piercings. She licked her lips and bounced harder; their bodies made a wet slapping noise as she did so.

"Look at me daddy, do you like seeing youre little princess act like a slut for you?" she tried to dirty talk to him. Jotaro looked up at her and stopped thrusting, Jolyne blushed and worried that she had said the wrong thing. Jotaro used his large hand to give her a heavy spank on her right cheek. She yelped in shock; a large red hand mark was left on her ass along with a stinging feeling. She kind of liked it.

"So you want to talk like a whore? Ill fuck you like one then." He revved up again and thrust into her hips more violently than last time. Jolyne' s body flung back and forth but he had a tight grasp on her hips to make sure she didn't fly away.

"Come on Princess, keep talking to daddy, tell me what you want!' he demanded. Jolyne liked this rough side to him, she was happy to play along.

"Yes daddy! Yes please fuck me harder! I want you to pin me down and use me!" she shouted. Jotaro thrust as hard as he could before throwing her off . He stood up and grabbed her by the forearm roughly to make her stand.

"You want me to fuck you hard ?" His hand wrapped around her throat. She gasped but nodded quickly. He threw her face first into the wall and pinned her arm behind her back. Her face was smooshed up against the wall and his cock was right up against her ass.

"Come on Jojo, tell me what you want daddy to do?" he whispered hoarsely in her ear. She moaned and stuck her ass out to push against his cock.

"Please daddy, I want you to fuck me against this wall and spank me!" she begged, while rubbing her ass on his cock. Jotaro smirked and without hesitation rammed his cock inside from behind. Jolyne moaned and threw her free arm against the wall for support. Jotaro slammed his cock inside her with all of his might, he spanked her ass over and over again wanting to bruise that perfect porcelain ass of hers. Jolyne was crying in pain and pleasure it was so much for her, but she didn't care she just wanted him. Jotaro released her arm and tucked his hand under her body to play with her clit. She moaned louder and scratched at the wall, she getting close to her edge, but she didn't want to get off this way.

"Daddy…" she groaned. Jotaro grunted in acknowledgement and looked at her.

"Daddy im going to cum soon… c..can I look at you when I do?" Jotaro understood and nodded. He pulled out and flipped her around to face him before shoving himself back in. Jotaro hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her off the ground and forced her body against the wall and their foreheads pressed together. His intense blue eyes fixated in her lustful green ones.

" I want to see you face when I fill you up…" he whispered. Jolyne blushed and nodded, then gave him one last deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared down into his eyes. Suddenly her hands were forced above her head and she couldn't move them. She looked up to see that Jotaro had summoned his stand Star Platinum to restrain her hands over her head.

"Don't worry about him, I just want the best view of you…" Jotaro huffed. He was getting towards his end as well, but we wanted to make it out. With the last bit of energy, he thrust his gigantic cock into Jolyne' s hole as hard as he could while staring her down the whole time. Jolyne' s legs began to shake, she couldn't take it anymore. This was it.

"Daddy im going to cum!" she shouted. Her body tensed up all at once and her vision went blurry. She screamed a loud moan and threw her head back. As she was coming her pussy squeezed up tightly which suctioned Jotaro' s cock. After her pussy tightened, he felt like his soul was leaving his body he gave her one last thrust before releasing his bountiful load into her cervix. It felt like she was milking him for all he had, he pumped his cock slowly into her before completely stopping once he was drained. Jolyne could feel his warm seed filled her to the brim, it felt nice and relaxing inside of her. Star Platinum disappeared and her hands fell to his shoulders. They both felt drained and relived. Jolyne felt like she was going to pass out, her eyes fluttered her legs fell limp in Jotaro' s grasp. Jotaro could sense her weakness and grabbed her legs with his arm to hold her in a bridal style. She was exhausted that she couldn't move, her limp body rested in Jotaro' s arms. He led them both to the bed and laid her naked body down gently. He put the covers over skin and grabbed his pants. She was passed out at this point and Jotaro gave her one last gaze before leaving the room. He shook his head shamefully after thinking about what had just done. It would have to be their secret from now on, the darkest secret a family could have between father and daughter. After he collected all his things, he shut the door quietly and stood there for a moment. What was going to happen now? Would she remember this?

"_Yare yare daze…_" he shook his head and made his way back to his room to take a long rest.

_**WOW THIS TOOK FOREVER. PRETTY SURE THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT WHO KNOWS? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT ELSE YOUD LIKE TO READ FOR JJBA! THANKS FOR READING, I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS **__**))  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lmao well just thought I should wrap this all up since I have nothing better to do (quarantine ya know?). I read the few reviews and had a good laugh to be honest. I know im not the best writer, and Joylne and Jotaro pairing is weird but fuck it. (also if its so weird then how did you end up here? Filthy animals) This chapter will be very short just to conclude the night before.**

Jolyne laid in her bed still sound asleep while Jotaro was in the control room of the submarine checking up on the status of their course. They would be to their destination in a few hours and the SWF would take care of everything else, in the meantime they would just have to wait. Jotaro sat back in his chair and looked out a nearby window into the open sea, watching the ocean helped calmed his nerves. He felt anxious and sick, it didn't help that his wound still wasn't complexly healed which was weird for a Joestar. He couldn't help but feel guilty and disgusting after what he did last night, what he did to his own daughter. It could never be undone and now he would have to live with that memory, what would everyone think if they found out? He was suppose to protect her from the bad guys and creeps, but now he felt like he was one of them. It was a drunk mistake of lust and loneliness he would think to himself. He continued to took at the sea and noticed a pod of dolphins swimming by, this brought a faint smile to his lips.

In the other room Jolyne was beginning to wake up, she stretched her long body in bed and gave her neck a good twist to crack it. She noticed as she sat up that when the blanket slid down from her chest it revealed her soft breast.

"When did I get naked?" she removed the blanket on to the floor and tried to stand up but quickly fell back down in the mattress. She felt a sore pain in her private areas and her legs were weak. What the fuck? She used the bed railing to support herself and made her way to the door. There was a hook on the door that had a fluffy white bath robe, which she took and covered herself up with. After leaving the room, she made her way to the control room in hopes of finding her dear old dad. And just as she thought, he was sitting there in the room watching the fishes swim by in the window. He looked so sad she thought, his beautiful blue eyes felt like they lost their sparkle and his skin was pale as death.

"Hey…" she said awkwardly as she took a few steps closer to him. Jotaro snapped out of his dream like trance and noticed that Jolyne had entered the room.

"Hello Jolyne…"He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. He felt embarrassed and had a hard time looking at her, it just reminded him of the awful thing he had done. Jolyne leaned against the wall and looked out the window.

"You always had a thing for those dolphins huh old man?" this was her way of making small talk, trying to make him more comfortable. He scoff but said nothing. The tension in the room was getting weirder and Jolyne hated it. She already knew that he wasn't much for words and that she would have to be the one to bring up what happened.

"Listen dad… I just-"

"Please don't call me dad… just not right now…" Jotaro rubbed his temples very embarrassed, this was going to be a hard talk. Jolyne became annoyed by this and rolled her eyes.

"Ok then _**Jotaro**_, I just wanted to say thank you… for last night". He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What in the hell was she talking about? She was thanking him? This caught his attention and he felt his teeth begin to grind.

"Youre joking… right?" he glared at her, he could feel the irritation in his chest start to make his whole body burn up. Jolyne shrugged and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Why would I be joking? It was fun and I had a nice time… even if it was weird I felt safe with you…thats all I wanted dad, for once in my life to feel like I mattered to you" this broke his heart. He stood up and lunged at her, his strong hands gripped tightly around her biceps.

"Don't say that! Of course you matter to me and we should have never had sex. Its my job to protect you and I failed!" He was so angry he was shaking her violently. Jolyne tried to pull away but his grip was like iron.

"But you didn't fail me dad! You came back for me after all this time! I know you're just trying to protect me but im a adult now! You can't keep treating me like child!" she shoved him off and brushed her crumpled sleeves. Joatro winced and grabbed on to his side, all this stress was making his wound hurt. Jolyne noticed his pain and came quickly to his side.

"Shit… are you ok? Im sorry dad I didn't mean to freak you out!" she put his left arm over her shoulder to support his weight. She tried to sit him back down in the chair but she was met with his other arm wrapping around her body for a tight embrace. He held onto her body as close as he could, one hand on her back and the other gripping the back of her head. Her small face was shoved into his chest and his chin rested on top of her head.

"I hope you can forgive me someday Jolyne… im sorry". He whispered. This was out of character for him, Jolyne felt so touched, she wrapped her arms around his torso gently. He could feel the damp warmth on his chest from her tears and he hugged her tighter. He gave her one small his on her forehead and just held her. This sweet young woman used to be his baby girl, she was all grown up but still never felt the love from her father. They needed each other for that moment, just to know that they would be ok.


End file.
